Broken Beyond Repair
by 4tooncookie
Summary: Mia is over 8,000 yeard old, she meet san old friend who she hasn't seen over a century


Disclaimer: I own nothing-I own nothing-nothing belongs to me

"Why are we seeing this wrenched man Mia?" Bellatrix asked me as we walked through international airport of forks.

I sighed and looked at her "Because he is an old dear friend of Mine" I began "And its been or a hundred years since I have seen him" I said as I through my bag g over my shoulder.

I've been a vampire over 8,000 years; I've never remembered my creator; but I do remember most of my human life. I was born in Britain, the year of king Arthur rein; yes the story of King Arthur is true. Nothing like this Disney story, or the one like Tim Burton's betray of it. But the movie with Clive Owen was very close; except for a few details; Guinevere was not his wife; he had a lover that was Lancelot.

Shocking I know.

I traveled this world alone for thousand of years, watching the years change, the fashions and the trends always changed; but humans never did. I finally made contact with someone of my kind.

His name was Aro, leader of the Voltaire; that's how I met Carlisle.

He did everything in his power, for hundreds of years to get me to switch to his way of life, but I went more with Carlisle idea. I didn't want to be a monster; I didn't want to take a humans life knowing that they had brother, sisters, children.

I couldn't bare it.

We traveled together for a century then we parted way, I never understood why; he was like a brother to me. A companion, but there was a lot the he wanted to achieve I felt that I would get in the way of that.

Then in the year 1860, I found Bellatrix carter. Her family was attacked by vampires; she watched them kill her mother, father, sisters, cousins, aunts. Then they went to her, I killed them before they could get the chance. I changed her out of pity, I felt she needed to live.

It took over hundred years to maker her gain my trust, she would run off at times; but she always came back. I never gave up on her. She never trusted any other s of our kind, only me.

"god this place is to green" as we ran through the forest "Why would he move to such a place?" she spat as we crouched near a tree, as I tried to find his scent.

"It rains here more than any other place in America" I said as I sniffed the air.

She rolled her eyes at me, and pushed her fizzy hair away from her face. Bellatrix was a unique vampire, she has big frizzy hair that she pinned half on the side oh her head. Her lips were pale and very plump, her topaz eyes big and held some insanity.

We were complete opposites, she was curvier; while was slightly curvy but slim. She had dark hair, while I had slivery ringlet hair that reached to my shoulder. We were like ying and yang, day and night.

Suddenly I smelled him twenty miles away, then more scents six more vampires, maybe he turned some.

"Follow me" I smirked

We went flying through the forest, were we greeted by large home, well more like mansion. The whole side of the house was covered in glass, interesting.

There stood seven vampires all pale with the same dark circles. There were three women, one with dark brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders, the shorter one that reminded me of a pixie black inky hair that pointed in all different directions. The blonde was probably the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen she had long blonde hair and a body that any girl would be jealous; human and vampire.

They boys were completely different, that large burly could be described as a heavy weight champion with a shaven head, the other was thin and toned he had a halo of blonde hair. The last one caught my attention immediately he had unruly copper hair; that I would love to run my hands through. He seemed to have a frustrated look on his face, he looked very pissed of at something. I brushed it off and there stood my old companion.

I smirked "Dr. Carlisle Cullen" I said walking up to him slowly "Never thought you would become a doctor."

He smirked "How'd you know?

I smirked back " Its amazing what you find out over a century" walking past him to look what I assumed to be his family.

I tipped my head to the side "Well look at you" I whispered " I guess you turned some while I was away" I said studying the burly one, the blonde standing next to him didn't seem to like it.

" Don't worry sweetie he's not my type" I said sweetly as I patted her cheek.

She recoiled back with a disgusted look, I laughed.

"You look like a pixie" I smiled looking at the inky haired one; she only smiled back as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"This your mate?" I said looking at the blonde halo boy.

She smiled and grabbed his arm "Yeah this is jasper"

"You have good taste" she giggled.

I made my way up to the bronzed hair one "Such a handsome boy you are" I smiled; his face was cold and hard.

"Well don't look so glum" I said mocking him, I heard the burly one chuckle

I heard him hiss "Ah did your feelings get hurt" I mocked, as I pouted my lips

I made my face close to his and placed my pale fingers under his chin, I watched his eyes get cold and hard.

"Or are you upset" I began "That you can't read my mined-little one" I whispered to him.

He pulled away from me sharply hissing at me, he seemed disgusted.

I sighed "Don't be upset" I began "Its rude to read peoples thought without there consent" I said stepping back from him

Suddenly I heard Bellatrix cackle behind me. "You know how to play" she was kind of crouched down, twisting her long pale finger in her hair twisting it around.

"God Carlisle there so young" I whispered as I walked back to him.

He cocked his head to the side "You done studying them Amelia"

I let out a chuckle "I've yet to begin "I smirked looking at the bronzed haired one.

"How did you know where I was?" he asked

I smiled pulling him into a tight embraced "I've always known where you were" I said kissing his cheek.

"They'd why did you leave?" he questioned

I looked up at him sweetly touching his cheek "You needed to learn on your own" I said rubbing his cheek gently "And brother-you did fine-look at your family" I grabbed his head and kissed his forehead.

He smiled at him "I would like you to meet someone" he held out his hand, instantly there was the brown haired woman she had a bright smile on her face.

"And who is this lovely women?" I asked

He smiled squeezing the woman's hands "This is my wife Esme" he smiled

I gasped and covered my mouth "The lonely broody Carlisle took a wife" I said

He smiled "yes I've changed a bit"

I pushed his shoulder "You sly dog" I heard a few chuckles from his family

I grabbed esme face in my hand "She's lovely" I said kissing her forehead.

I heard a hiss behind, here stood Bellatrix his and the Cullen family,

"Bellatrix!" I called "They won't harm you" I assured her

She looked back at me sharply "How do you know" She spat

She crouched down looking at them ready to charge.

"BELLATRIX!" I shouted, she paused "That's enough" she let out low hiss and walked bask to me slowly.

"Go hunting" I said as I placed my hand on her head, she gave a nod and she was off.

I turned my head and smiled at Carlisle "We should head inside" I sad with a smile

I headed into the house first, it was massive big and wide; very spacious. Everything was white, cream, and pastel colors. I dragged my fingers along the wall.

"Its like you can breathe in here" I whispered as I closed my eyes.

They all made there way into the sitting area, which consisted of numerous couches a library that covered the whole north wall. A plasma TV, with numerous video games, large pillows were scattered in front of the TV for sitting.

"So what have you been doing after you left Mia" Carlisle asked as he sat next to his wife.

"This and that" I smirked looking at him

He chuckled "The Voltaire" I began, I saw him and his family stiffen "I stayed there for a bit" I said as traced my fingers across the wooden grain of a desk that sat against the wall.

"Of course he persisted for me to join his guard" I laughed "but I always refused-so I left" I smiled looking at the Cullen's

"How is Aro" he asked

I chuckled "Paranoid as ever" I said raising me head I with a laugh

He bent down his head and chuckled. "So im not the only one who turned someone" he began "Who is she?" he asked

Immediately the humor drained from my face, my mouth opened but nothing came out.

"She seems-" Carlisle began

I heard the burly laugh "Insane"

I grimaced at him "She is" I said simply

He got quiet after that "I found her in London the year was 1860" I began " I was feeding in the forest-when I smelled blood-it was every when I arrived at the home"

I gave another sigh looking at them "Two vampires eaten her family and skinned them with there teeth" I closed my eyes "They kept her alive to watch" I whispered

"she lay there half dead-I gave her a choice" I said looking at there shocked faces "To live or die-she didn't know what I was"

"When she woke up from the change-she was cackling her eyes open wide" I shook me head "She had gone insane-she attacked me she did everything in her power to kill me-but I never gave up on her" I said sitting down in a plush chair " It took almost a century for her to trust me-she doesn't trust any others of our kind"

"That's why she almost attacked us" spoke the pixie quietly

I gave a small nod. "Yes" I smiled at her.

It went quiet after that, until Carlisle broke the silence

"So do you have a mate?" he asked

My eyes got wide "God no" I laughed

Carlisle broke out into a barking laugh that seemed to shock his family

I smirked at him "You know I can hardly stand any man-there so predictable at times" I muttered looking out the window.

'I could hardly stand you" I said looking at him, he chuckled

I collapsed back into the plush chair. "So introduce me to your family" I said smiling at the other Cullen's.

"That's Alice and jasper" he said pointing the inking haired pixie and the blonde halo haired boy. "Emmett and Rosalie" he said pointing to the burly one and the tall blonde girl.

I looked at the last Cullen "And this young broody man" I said with a smug smiled.

Emmett let out a barking laugh "That's Edward" He said still laughing

Edward gave me a gold stare, cold and menacing; he looked as if he wanted pounce on me. His pale fists clenched so hard, that you could see the blue veins sticking out of his skin.

"How old are you" I asked him

He glared at me "Seventeen" he answered

I laughed "How long have you been seventeen"

He smirked at him "Awhile" be said showing off his white teeth.

I chuckled "There be hope for you yet Mr. Cullen" I said nodding my head at him

He showed off a small smiled "Is that a smile I see" I said with a giggle "And I was thinking you couldn't do that" I said crossing my legs.

"So Mia how old are you?" Alice asked me

I looked at her with a smile "Twenty" I said looking at Edward

"How long have you been seventeen 'She said mocking at me

I looked at Edward "Awhile 'I gave him a wink.

All the Cullen's chuckled

I sat up " Over 8,000 thousand years"


End file.
